


Undone

by jhanpham



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanpham/pseuds/jhanpham
Summary: It's hard to be in love with someone without him loving you back.It's even harder when you have to deal with his one night stands every once in a while.





	1. Chapter 1

I always try to calm myself for the inevitable on my way to Dan's apartment and try not to thing about anything else beside the fact that we both need to be at the meeting within the next 15 minutes (which we probably won't, but I like my goals high).

As if on cue, a girl stumbles out of his door as soon as I got out of the elevator. She looks young, can't be over 25, wearing a tight black sequin dress that barely cover her assets. She has messy bed hair and my stomach drops despite knowing very well what she was up to last night. She smiles when she sees me, offering her hand:

\- Are you Jenn? Danny said you're gonna kill him if he's not out of the house in the next 5 minutes.

I try to smile back with my best corporate smile as we shake hands.

\- Yes. That's me the annoying VP. Shall we go down now? I'll call you a cab and wait for him in the lobby.

The girl is obviously expecting some more small talks and looks taken aback for a few seconds. 

\- It's fine. I'm capable of sending myself home. Thanks.

\- Fair enough. I'll walk you to the elevator.

It's always awkward to stand and wait for the elevator together with Dan's girls, looking at our reflection side by side on the elevator mirror. I'm in my formal work clothes while they're in skimpy dresses that don't really fits a Tuesday morning. But mostly they just remind me of the fact that I am as far from Dan's type as I possibly can. 

The ding of the elevator snaps me out of my train of thoughts. The girl steps in and gives me a last rueful smile:

\- Do you think he'll call me again? I left my card on his kitchen table.

\- I don't know. It's up to your performance last night, isn't it?

I reply at the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, we were supposed to be high school sweethearts.

The thing is, we were supposed to be high school sweethearts.

Everyone around us assumes we were a couple, including our parents. We spent all of our time together, studying and hanging out, just the two of us. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell for Dan. It's as if I just woke up one day and realized I have loved him all along. It felt inevitable.

My mom used to question me about the state of our relationship whenever Dan dropped by to hang out. "It's weird having a guy friend like that, Jenny", she'd said,"Other boys will think you two are a couple and no one will approach you anymore". I never told her that I did want us to be a couple, but I think deep down she knew anyway. She's still worried about me until this day, knowing I've been pinning on my best friend for almost 7 years, but I'm glad she stopped pushing me about it.

It helps that I have had a few relationships during my time in Australia, when Dan was far away studying in the US. They don't go anywhere, obviously, none of them make me feel the sparks whenever I am with Danny. So despite my parents' protests, I quit my graduate job in Australia to go home when Dan called and told me about his business venture, asking for my help. I have missed him so much during the three years that I just said yes without thinking, packed away my life in Australia and go back to him. I sometimes wonder if Dan knows how much I had given up just to be close to him.

Regardless, we were a good team - two very different people who somehow complement each other enough to build a successful business from scratch. It was hard but it was so much fun, having him right next to me working together towards the same goal, making me hope that I can do this for the rest of my life.


End file.
